


Pet Diplomacy

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Having the right pet helps Arthur achieve his diplomatic goals
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pet Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally written for the Camelot Drabble Community's prompt 443 'Pet'. The usual disclaimers apply.

  
Always having the right pet at his side helped Arthur in his diplomatic endeavours. 

King Lot, visiting with violent rebellion flashing in his eyes, was completely cowed at the sight of Arthur's massive black attack dog. Despite its wild eyes and bared fangs, the fierce King of Camelot treated the slavering monster like any lovable puppy!

The young princesses of Rheged, accompanying their royal parents, were utterly charmed by Arthur's fluffy cat, which purred especially loudly when they petted it.

Arthur had originally been skeptical about Merlin's magic. Still, he had to admit that those shapeshifting powers were _extremely_ useful.


End file.
